Rear projection display devices may suffer various difficulties with lighting effects that reduce image viewing quality and/or related performance issues. For example, a rear projection image created by a liquid crystal display (LCD) is formed via light subtraction. This may lead to reduced image brightness relative to an emissive display and/or lower power efficiency. Further, ambient light may reduce the contrast of a displayed image. These effects may be at least partially addressed by using a high output light source, such as a scanned beam laser projection device, to form a rear projection image. However, a scanned laser beam may produce speckled images. Further, desired shades of green light may be difficult to produce with current laser technology, which may lead to coloration problems with images displayed by scanned laser projection.